The Walking Dead Northeast
by hucnuggets
Summary: A walking dead story based in the north eastern united states


Walking Dead Fan Fiction

Vol. 1

By: HucNuggets

Chapter 1

John

Children play in the streets as John drives down the street. He glances, to make sure they aren't in his way but he is preoccupied with work. His job as a physician isn't one without its stresses. He pulls into the driveway of his ranch home just outside of Boston in the town of Quincy. Its a quaint little home, and John couldn't ask for more. He steps out of the car and immediately a small person clutches his leg "Daddy how was work" his son Tyler asks, "Good Tyler, good." John grabs his son and blows into his belly, him laughing hysterically the whole time, "stop it daddy" he giggles. He tucks Tyler under his arm and makes his way inside to seeing his wife, Ann, making dinner, Tyler yells "Daddy's home early today!" John stiffens as he remembers what he has to do, "John is everything alright?" "Yeah I'm fine, Tyler why don't you go outside and play with your friends." "Okay." Tyler runs outside and John hears the screams and laughter. Immediately as the screen door bangs shut he sits down, he is unshaven and exhausted. "What happened?" his wife asks. "We need to leave town, now" "Why?" "Something has happened I don't know the details but I know we need to leave" "But Tyler has school tomorrow" he cuts her off "God Dammit will you listen to me! We Need to get the Hell outta town." He bangs his hand on the kitchen table. Ann appears frightened for a second but regains her strength "Tell me" she whispers. John wipes his eyes clean and shrugs, "Doctor Rojo and I were visiting a patient Mr. Jakobs, crazy guy always took out his IV even though he had had 4 heart attacks in the past year, so we couldn't monitor him. We go up to him, pull back the sheets surrounding his bed and he's lying there dead, we don't know for how long so we call the nurses over to try and revive him. No luck. 3 times and nothing. But then just as we were going to call it his eyes opened, they looked as if he had Jaundice, the dull yellow eyes. Initially we were ecstatic but then he bit Nurse Jackie." Ann puts her hand over her mouth in horror. "He took 3 inches of tissue and he just kept trying to bite, had bit 3 before we tied him down. Killed Doctor Rojo and Nurse Goode, bit the jugular, they bent over him. The virus took effect in the next hour and took the 2 who were killed." "Taken?" Ann asked "They died" with a raspy voice he responded. "But something happened, they came back and bit more people and I knew that I had to leave, so I got in my car and rove home." John finished the story and swallowed. Ann spoke first "We need to leave" a half smile breaks out on Johns face, "Do you have any idea where we should go?" Ann asked expectantly. "North"

Chapter 2

Adam

Gunshots, the squealing of tires, screams of the living, dying and dead. Adam opens his eyes, he is laying on his apartments futon, "That was some dream" his wife of three years Christine bends over and kisses him, "What was it about?" "The dead came back to life" "Ohhh sounds vewy scawy" "It was nothing just forget it" "Alright but you need to take more time off of work" "I know but the chief always wants his narcotics officers working the night shift" "Well all of Brooklyn isn't going to sell all the drugs in one night it wouldn't hurt for him to give you some time off for a vacation" "I'd like that" Adam smiled and grabbed her, laughing, she falls to the couch and Adam proceeds to kiss her. All of a sudden a gunshot rings out. "What was that!" Christine said startled "Probably just some gang banger making his territory known" replied Adam making the move to go back to kissing her, "go check please" "alright" Adam gets up and walks to the window, he looks out of the window of his 10th story apartment and sees groups of people running away from a horde of really slow walking people. "What the fuck?" He says as a walker bites a child, he hears the boys screams and realizes this isn't a practical joke, this is real. "Get 2 days clothes, food, water, tools, everything, now." "What's going on?" asks Christine. "Something, I don't know what but we need to get out of the city" Adam says frantically. "But where will we go" asks Christine "North."

Chapter 3

Susan

Susan looked out of the window of her therapy office in downtown Portland, there was a steady drizzle of rain coming down. Susan walked to the coffee machine and refilled her mug, she only had one more meeting and then she could go home and sleep but first she had a meeting at 5 o'clock with a patient with PTSD from Afghanistan. The bell above the door jingled, "coming!" yelled Susan. She walked out of the back room and there stood a man faced toward the door. He was breathing heavily and looking at the bell. "Sir are you alright?" asked Susan obviously uncomfortable. The man turned. "Oh my god" the man's face had been chopped by an axe or a long blade. "Do you need help? I'll call an ambulance" affirmed Susan. The man walked toward her. "Sir are you ahhhh!" he falls on top of her trying to bite her face. Susan looks around and sees her coffee mug, it was a gift from her sister, she was an outdoorsy person and loved hiking so she only gave Susan field tested equipment. Coincidentally this mug was full stell. Susan grabbed it, spun on top of the man and bashed his brain in with the mug. She got up sweating, she realized she had pissed herself. "Oh no what, I don't..." then she looked outside " A horde of people like the man that had tried to kill her, walking up main street. "Where, what, why, how fucking shit" She whimpers going into the fetal position she cries. "God, oh god, god dammit, god fucking shit god jesus fucking christ fucking shit" she continues for a time. Susan the survivor awakens. She stands up. Scanning the room for a weapon she sees her ice pick from climbing in the Catskills years before. "Time to head somewhere, anywhere" a voice in the back of her head responds, "North"


End file.
